muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ernie
Category? I just came across this today, and figured it was unusual and noteworthy enough to deserve its own page. However, I'm not sure how to categorize it, outside of game shows. I really don't want to just lump it in the larger Sesamstrasse category (I still don't like mixing subcats and articles whenever possible). Do we go ahead and create Category:International Sesame Street Sketches? Right now, this is the first completely new, recurring segment for an international Sesame Street show we've come across (though I think there's at least a few unique recurring animated segments on a few of the series, and there either are or soon might be others which would be worth noting). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:12, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :What a fabulous little find, I love it. The category is tricky -- I'd like to keep it in the Sesamstrasse category, if possible. How about Sesamstrasse Sketches? :On another subject, what do you think about changing the title to "Der Ernie & Bert Show"? I know it says "Ernie & Bert Show" on the website, but the photo caption says "Bert ist Moderator der "Ernie & Bert Show"". I think it's probably announced on-screen as "Der Ernie & Bert Show". -- Danny (talk) 13:56, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::I will hopefully soon start to tape the Sesamstrasse shows again, so i can provide more info on these. About a new category I think it would be a good idea in the long run. A Sesamstrasse skecthes category would be a good idea to begin with, and once other recurring sketches from other countries can be added then a general category can be made Henrik 14:18, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :::Bit of a grammar correction: it would be ''Die Ernie & Bert Show'' instead of ''Der Ernie & Bert Show''. In the sentence you just posted, Der means "of the", as in "Bert is the host of the Ernie & Bert Show". Germany has 16 variations of the word the. Has something to do with the word gender: in this case, Show is feminine and goes with Die, as in Die Muppet Show. -- Jogchem 14:30, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, okay. So do you think we should change it to "Die Ernie & Bert Show"? -- Danny (talk) 15:23, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :::::I'd rather not use "Die," not least because it doesn't show up in any google searches (save for one page), and doesn't seem to actually be used by anyone in promoting it Grammar or not, all German press releases use this phrasing: der, and in quotes "Ernie & Bert Show," or just "Ernie & Bert Show." This applies to me, anyway, that the article is not part of the title; nothing uses "Die Ernie & Bert Show." But if you think we really need to use it (and I think Jog's point about grammar proves we don't), then I'd rather use what the NDR people are using, however odd it is. If at some point we can *prove*/confirm that it's announced with an article of some kind, I'd be fine with changing it. But right now, it seems too much like adding whatever *we* think should be there, not what's necessarily being used. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:14, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :::::: I will try to remember to tape it when it airs, it might have some kind of title card. Henrik 19:10, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :::::::Okay, those are good points. If Henrik can get a title card, then that's great. Otherwise, we'll leave it where it is. -- Danny (talk) 19:18, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :So, back to the category issue. The talk about the title distracted things a bit, and re-reading, I'm not sure there's a clear consensus. I found a second Sesamstrasse recurring sketch, a clay animation sequence called Plonster, so I could go ahead and create Category:Sesamstrasse Sketches. Or we could have a broader international sketches category, for anything else that turns up. Any thoughts? Right now, I'm inclined to go ahead with the first option. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:19, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :: I would say go ahead and create the category. I'am currently preparing some sketches, non street segments, with Pferd and Wolle so they can be added to the category. Also I'am starting to wonder if the Ernie and Bert sketch Pretend to be animals should be placed in it as well. I just encountered another sketch with the same backdrop. Henrik 12:05, 3 September 2007 (UTC) ::: I don't think those 'unknown' Bert and Ernies were specifically made for the German market. I think they were taped for the original show, but not yet used as inserts. We have 'em too... One recent season 38 skit with Grover conducting a tape recorder, not yet seen in another episode, was already used on Sesamstraat about a year ago. -- Jogchem 13:38, 3 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I thought that was a new sketch, too. But apparently it appeared in Episode 3975. —Scott (talk) 15:53, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, I managed to download several 5 Rue Sesame episodes, which have their own unique recurring sketches. But on reflection, though I'm generally not fond of categories which are likely to be limited to a couple of items, categorizing by show makes navigation easier. So I'm thinking a Sesamstrasse Sketch category, within a larger International Sesame Street Sketches category (for when the French stuff is added, and so on). If nobody objects, I'll get around to it in the next day or so. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:41, 10 September 2007 (UTC) : Ok I have a update on the naming of the show. Theres no title card on the segment, but theres a announcer that present the show. He don't use Die or Der in the presentation but simply call it Ernie und Bert Show, in other words the title of the article should stay the same. I will upload the segment to youtube later. Henrik 12:08, 7 October 2007 (UTC)